Stars
by Rusa Aneh
Summary: Bintang-bintang... Momoi Satsuki menyukai bintang-bintang. Apalagi jika ditambah gombalan dari sang kapten. (gak pinter bikin summary)
**Stars**

Bintang-bintang...

Momoi menatap bintang-bintang itu takjub. Diabaikannya udara dingin di malam hari. Diabaikan juga bahwa dia duduk di atas rumput dengan hanya beralas tikar tipis. beberapa kali gumam takjub lolos dari bibirnya. Membuat seseorang disebelahnya merasa diabaikan eksitensinya.

"jadi... bagaimana?"

Momoi menoleh menuju asal suara. Ia tersenyum manis hingga matanya melengkung indah bagai bulan sabit.

"indah sekali, kapten! Terimakasih!"

Nijimura Shuuzo, lelaki bersurai hitam yang dipanggil gadis itu kapten tersenyum tipis. ia mengangguk lalu menengadah, mengamati bintang diikuti oleh kepala Momoi yang ikut menengadah setelahnya.

"kau kan informan handal, boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

"apa itu, kapten?"

Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari langit, Nijimura menghela nafas. "ada berapa banyak bintang di langit, Satsuki?"

Momoi mengerutkan kening nampak berpikir. "tunggu sebentar, kapten," lalu jari telunjuknya teracung. Ia menyipitkan kedua matanya dan mulai bergumam, asyik sendiri. Ya, Momoi Satsuki tengah menghitung bintang.

Nijimura terkekeh geli namun dengan sabar dia menunggu sampai gadisnya selesai menghitung bintang dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"hm sepertinya sudah sampai 152..."

"oh tidak! Bukannya ini sudah kuhitung?"

"yang ini sudah kuhitung belum ya?"

Gumaman-gumaman kecil dari Momoi membuat Nijimura terkekeh sekali lagi. Nijimura melepas pandangannya pada langit dan menatap lekat Momoi yang masih sibuk dengan hitungannya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Nijimura mengecup pelipis Momoi dan membuat gadis itu mematung bagai telah melihat medusa. "k-kapten!" pekiknya. Nijimura yakin kalau wajah gadis itu pasti memerah. Dari pengalaman yang sudah-sudah tentunya.

"kalau kau begitu terus keburu bintangnya hilang, Satsuki," Nijimura tertawa kecil. Ia mengusap kepala Momoi lembut.

"jadi pertanyaan tadi tak terjawab?" tanya Momoi sedikit kecewa. "oh tentu tidak. Kalau jawaban versiku, banyaknya bintang di langit mungkin jutaan mungkin juga milyaran atau bisa jadi triliunan?"

Momoi mengerutkan kening. "mou, kapten! Itu namanya bukan jawaban!"

Nijimura terdiam, ia menatap dalam-dalam kedua manik Momoi membuat gadis itu sedikit salah tingkah. "yang pasti jumlah bintang-bintang kalah banyak dengan jumlah cintaku padamu." Diucapkan dengan sangat serius oleh Nijimura Shuuzo. Momoi yang malu dan salah tingkah overdosis pun memukul wajah Nijimura dengan tas sekolahnya.

"ba-bakapten!"

Nijimura terkekeh, walau diakuinya pukulan tadi masih meninggalkan rasa nyeri pada hidung dan bibirnya.

Setelahnya tak ada lagi percakapan di anatara mereka. angin malam berhembus memanja, membuat mata tak kuat menahan kantuk. Momoi jatuh pada pangkuan sang kapten Teiko itu.

Nijimura memainkan helai merah muda milik Momoi. Dan gadis itu merasa nyaman hingga hampir terlelap. Tak mau membiarkan Momoi terlelap, Nijimura kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"tau tidak bintang terbuat dari apa?" tanyanya. Dengan setengah mengantuk Momoi menjawab, "Hm, dari gas? Dan debu?" Nijimura mengangguk, "ya benar. Dari hidrogen, helium dan partikel debu."

"nah, kau tahu Satsuki? Bintang-bintang memiliki ruang antar bintang di galaksi yang diisi dengan molekul gas dan partikel debu dengan kepadatan yang berbeda. Disebut _Interstellar Space_."

Momoi mengernyit. "hm, aku baru tau sekarang." Nijimura tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan. "nah kalau ruang yang ini diisi oleh makhluk yang bernama Momoi Satsuki. Disebut _Hati Nijimura Shuuzo_."

"..."

Diam, tak ada tanda-tanda respon dari Momoi. Nijimura mengguncang pelan tubuh gadisnya. Namun ia kaget saat ia melihat ada darah keluar dari lubang hidung sang gadis.

"oh yatuhan..."

Nijimura Shuuzo tidak tahu harus bagaimana yang pasti ia belajar sesuatu hari ini. Apabila menggombal jangan terlalu kelewatan.

* * *

Woah ini apa? ini ff pertama yang saya beranikan untuk di publish di ffn. habisnya kurang pd gitu kalau di publish di sini /? hahaha.

ah ff ini ditujukan untuk naz. ya kalau kamu baca ini, saya gak mau ngasih linknya ke kamu naz hahahaha. yak sekian silahkan ubekubek kotak review. terimakasih :))


End file.
